Dark shades of Blue
by Chernaya-vdova
Summary: I think I'm the only person who ships Officer Eddie Janko and Officer Jamie Reagan on Fanfiction. Let me just say that even though I haven't written a Blue Bloods story yet, the show is like my life, and I am an aspiring cop. Can't wait to be an NYPD! Ok how do they not have her in the character listing she is my favorite!


Hey I have recently been obsessed with Blue Bloods, yes I have watched since episode one but I am now really starting to like it. There are probably tons of Jamie fangirls, sorry I'm not one of them, however he is my favorite character, and well I'm not a fangirl yet,(giant yet there) but there is a possibility. So ya'll know Officer Eddie Janko, and you know where this is going, yes I ship them. There I said it and if you even watch them together you know there is something. Unfortunately I cannot watch the show every Friday so if anything important happens between them, or if anything has, please keep me up to date, but keep it vague, NO MAJOR SPOILERS or else I won't post any more stories. Thank you and have a nice day, PS before you read this, just to get you in the mood, watch the Blue Bloods theme song on YouTube. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Blue Bloods or Jamie (as much as I want to) L ;) Yes Eddie is a girl.

BTW: Sorry but just to let you know ***is the sound affect for gun fire.

* * *

The cab screeches to a halt at a red light. (Cab =police car)

"So, am I truly your first Reagan, Janko?" he asks.

"Yes, and hopefully, my last" she replies. She pushes him.

"Aw come'n, you don't mean that, most people say you're lucky"

"Well if I could have it my way, I'd have you stationed all the way in Staten"

"I'd still come to see you, haunt you, give ya nightmares"

"Aw, would Reagan miss me?"

"Maybe a little"

* * *

In Central Park

Through the radio: "This is Officer Jamie Reagan, shots fired, I'm at the corner of 71st and 72nd on the Upper east side, I repeat shots fired" he runs over to the small flower stand that hugs the corner of the street, and crouches behind it. He peers over to the side to see Officer Eddie Janko behind a tree, gun drawn.

Jamie freezes as he sees one of the shooters take hold of a young child, and puts a gun to his head. Eddie comes out from behind the tree ready to surrender at the release of the child.

"Listen" she says "you want me, right, you want to take out someone in the rank" she said

"You don't know nothin, my life, HELL" said the shooter, "a cop, he took down my younger brother, for reaching into his pocket, you white people, no nothin, and you think you can do anything".

"Listen, you want freedom, right, you aren't going to get that by killing an innocent girl" she said "so, just… drop the weapon" she paused "and stand down, we can't put you in jail if you don't kill someone" she lied.

"You're right, but I don't want no freedom, I want respect." He said "and I ain't gonna get it by killing a kindergartener, I'll earn it from you"

He lifted his gun, dropped the girl, and stood up to Officer Janko, gun to her head. Jamie came out and lifted his gun to the shooter.

"Police, drop your weapon and stand down" he said making a last effort to save Eddie. "You have five minutes; my back-up will be here in four, which gives you five minutes to escape, with a head-start"

"And how do I know you ain't gonna follow me"

"You now have four, you might want to hurry"

The shooter shot Officer Janko in the stomach and took off. Eddie fell to the ground softly on the grass.

"Eddie!" he yelled.

"Jamie?" she said, and half laughed, "you gonna miss me?"

"Eddie, stay with me"

Eddie's head drifted off to the side.

"Stay with me Eddie" he heard an ambulance in the distance, his world spun and he couldn't feel his feet on the ground until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see his boss, the Commissioner, his father. The PC took a seat on a bench and motioned for Jamie to join him.

"Jamie, I understand how it feels to lose a partner, I have several times, I also lost two of the people I love most." He said.

"I didn't lose her dad, she's just…on vacation" he sat on the bench and covered his face with his palms, leaning over and resting his elbows atop his knees.

"No she's not on vacation she's in a coma; stop trying to make this a joke Jamie" the PC ended the sentence with force, and sternly.

"I'm not dad I'm just trying to lighten the mood a little, I'm under a lot of pressure right now"

"You're making the situation worse than it is, you should have respect for your partner" the PC started to raise his voice.

"Dad I'm trying, I'm juggling a lot of emotions right now and I don't know what to do, and you aren't being much of a help" Jamie said with a raised voice.

"And you don't think I had to juggle by MYSELF when your brother died Jamie, I LOVED him, this is your partner THIS IS DIFFERENT, and I'm TRYING to help" he yelled.

"And what do you know about love, you that stone cold man who everybody fears, no one loves you and your ego but yourself"

"AND WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE JAMIE?!" the PC yelled.

"I AM IN LOVE!" he yelled back.

"What?" he said completely mystified.

"With Eddie"

* * *

Ok I just want to note that I am not racist, even if I make some racial comments in this, I just thought it was something that cops would have to deal with, so please no one be offended this was not meant to offend anyone, I love you all my dear readers.


End file.
